Sasunaru Crackfic
by lolo-ren-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have fun times at school! Warnings: Crack, Fourth wall breakage,sasunaru yaoi, and.... more CRACK!


This is first fanfiction ever!

I wrote this at three in the morning after staying up all night, and even though it suck i decided to put it up!

So please be kind to me and my suck-ish fanfiction :3

Lots of Love

~Ren

...............................................................................................................

"Sasuke!" I yelled out as I proceeded to glomp the unsuspecting raven.

"Dobe!" Sasuke yelled when I ended on top of him.

While most of my classmates ignored my public displays of affection, almost all the girls in the class glared at me, I could feel the killing intent they were giving off.

But I ignored them. All that mattered to me was being with my Sasuke!

Sasuke tried to push me off but I held on tight.

I wasn't going to let go anytime soon! But then I heard the stomping of feet that could only belong to one person.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan," I said sheepishly as the pink haired girl loomed over me"

"Naruto" she smiled sweetly, tricking me for a second, "GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed punching me in the face with that crazy strength of hers.

I flew backwards hitting my head on the blackboard. "OWW," I whined, "what the hell did you do that for Sakura-Chan!?"

Sakura sneered at me "You know very well why!"

She looked back at Sasuke who was picking himself up, and brushing his clothes off, as if they were dirtied.

Sakura then proclaimed "I will not have you molesting Sasuke in the middle of class!"

I looked up hopefully, "So, I can molest him outside of class?"

Sakura began shaking with anger, "BAKA!" she yelled, as she went to hit me a second time.

I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. When nothing happened I slowly opened one of my eyes, to find Sasuke holding Sakura's arm back to prevent her from hitting me a second time.

"Sa…Sasuke!" Sakura stuttered. Sasuke released her arm and said looking her in the eyes, "What is this I hear about Naruto molesting me?"

Sasuke grabbed me and pointed at my face and said, "If anything I'm going to be the one molesting him, I mean come on!

I went to Orochimaru's! Have you looked at that dude, he is as straight as a rainbow, and he practically screams pedophile!

I am so not being uke in this messed up yaoi fangirl's fanfic!

Kakashi-sensei appeared out of nowhere and stepped forward wagging his finger at Sasuke while saying, "Even if you are an Uchiha and ultimate seme, you can't go breaking the fourth wall!"

Sasuke glared at Kakashi-sensei replying, "Whatever."

Kakashi-sensei smiled and waved while saying "Bye~ I'm off to read more Icha Icha Paradise" And poof he was gone.

I frowned, whining "Hey, wait a second here, why do I have to be the uke!"

"Hello! Have you even been listening the last 5 minutes at all?" Sasuke replied while knocking me on the head.

I pouted mumbling, "Gaara would let me be seme."

Sasuke stood up poking my face, asking menacingly, "What was that Dobe?"

"Nothing, Teme!" I shouted back angrily. I turned to look away and came face to face with Gaara. I shrieked, stumbling backwards. I quickly bounced back up saying loudly, "Gaara, what are you doing here"

He replied back in a monotone voice, "I heard you say my name."

"All the way from sand?" I asked quickly. He replied by nodding his head.

I scratched my head and said, "Yeah, um okay, that's not weird at all."

Gaara shrugged, "The author wanted me here what could I do about it. Like I have a choice."

Then we all heard Kakashi-sensei yell from nowhere,"God, stop breaking the flipping fourth wall! It's there for a reason!"

Gaara shrugged again and whispered in my ear "I would totally let you top me."

I blushed and said back, "Uhm thanks, I guess?"

Gaara winked at me, and then turned around and started his way back home.

Then there was an awkward silence. I rocked back and forth on my heels and said to Sasuke, "So…"

Sasuke scooted next to me and said back "So… time for sex?"

All I could get out is a "what!!" before he picked me up, and ran to his house as fast as he could, while carrying me bridal style.

SasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu

(6 hours later)

I snuggled up close to sasuke whining "Nine times isn't that a bit much?"

Sasuke smirked and replied "At least that annoying Sakura wasn't here this time to bother us."

I frowned and a thought suddenly dawned on me, "Hey where was Sakura anyways? She would have rather killed you and I than let us go!"

Sasuke thought for a moment and finally said, "Who cares."

"Hmmm, oh well!" I said back.

I then through out all my worries and hugged Sasuke and said as loud as I could "I love you, teme!"

Sasuke smiled and hugged back saying just as loud as I did "I love you, dobe!"

..........................................................................................................................................

Hey~

So I know some of you Sakura fans out there are going,

"Oh noes Sakura where'd yah goooooo!"

Well I actually planned on writing about it in this but was to lazy to do it.

Sakura was kidnapped by the Yaoi fangirls of Konoha.

Yes they have a whole orginization :3

I am thinking about making a sequel explaining the crack that is the yaoi fangirls of Konoha.

And of course Sakuras adventures with them as well!

That's it for now I hoped you enjoyed the crack!

Lot's of love,

~Ren


End file.
